The Last Memory
by shiyuurivonbielefeld
Summary: Yuuri masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa asing di dunia dan keadaan yang ia sering ia alami akhir-akhir ini...
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"I'm looking for…"

Siang itu, hujan besar mengguyur sebagian wilayah Kanto, Jepang. Hujan turun dari pagi hari tiada hentinya. Seolah mewakilkan perasaan seorang pemuda manis yang sedang duduk termangu di dalam kelasnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, wajahnya menggambarkan kejenuhan, dia hanya terdiam menatap hujan. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun sepertinya ada suatu masalah yang sangat pelik yang menyita hati dan pikirannya.

"Hmm…, ibu sudah pulang belum ya? Aku terlalu lelah untuk tetap tinggal di sekolah. Gara-gara pertandingan kemarin badanku terasa seperti remuk seluruhnya…". Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu bergumam.

Sekarang wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat kebingungan. Di sekeliling, teman-temannya mencoba mengajak ia berbincang, namun ia seperti tidak pernah menghiraukannya bahkan mungkin ia tidak mendengar perkataan teman-temannya tadi. Ia pun menghela napas, terlihat sangat lelah dan ingin melepaskan beban berat yang ia tanggung. Entah beban apa itu sehingga ia terlihat sangat menderita hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Sesekali ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelasnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah setidaknya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu ingin melakukan itu.

"Shibuya, apa kau akan ikut latihan baseball?"

"Hmm, benar juga ya, hari ini ada latihan baseball. Aku tak tahu akan ikut atau tidak." Jawab pemuda imut tersebut yang ternyata bernama Yuuri Shibuya, umur 17 tahun, kelas tiga SMU, dan suka sekali baseball. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuri berbicara.

"Kami ingin cepat-ceapt latihan sebelum hujan turun kembali."

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya…"

"Kalau kau mau ikut langsung saja ke lapangan ya, aku tunggu… oh ya, tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau lelah karena pertandingan kemarin. Kau bermain sangat bagus…", manager klub baseball, Ken Murata berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ya sudah, daripada aku hanya berdiam diri di sini lebih baik aku ikut latihan saja. Mungkin ibu akan lama…"

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Masih banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin bila ia memiliki wadah untuk menyimpan memorinya maka akan ia pergunakan saat itu juga. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan baseball dengan langkah yang gontai, entah karena tasnya yang terasa begitu berat atau karena isi kepalanya yang terasa membebani.

"Ya, lebih baik kita akhiri saja pertandingan hari ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok, terus pertahankan stamina kalian! Semangat! Terimakasih atas kehadirannya!", suara pelatih membangunkan Yuuri dari lamunannya. Sekarang ia terlihat begitu bimbang dan bingung. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa ia begitu kalut. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat sehingga serasa mencekiknya. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Ken Murata, manager baseballnya sekaligus teman satu kelasnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Ken dengan tergesa sambil membawa sepedanya.

"Murata!!"

"Hai, Shibuya! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa sekali?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Ada apa? Silakan saja, kau kan juga selalu membantuku."

"Hmm… maukah kau menemaniku ke danau di samping tempat latihan kita?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Apakah kau mau melakukan 'kebiasaanmu' itu lagi? Apa enaknya sih melakukan itu?"

"Kebiasaanku?", wajah Yuuri terlihat kebingungan.

"Iya, apakah kau tidak ingat? Setiap kau berhubungan atau bertemu dengan air di mana pun itu kau pasti akan tenggelam lama sekali. Aku saja heran mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih hidup.", jawab Ken dengan wajah tak kalah bingungnya.

"Begitu, ya… aneh, aku tak ingat apa-apa sama sekali."

"Memang sih setahun belakangan ini kau jarang sekali bahkan aku rasa tidak pernah lagi melaksanakan 'kebiasaanmu' itu."

"………….", Yuuri hanya terdiam berusaha mengingat-ngingat.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Kalau kau memang mau ke sana mari kutemani sebelum matahari terbenam."

Mereka berdua pun segera menuju sebuah danau tepat di sebelah lapangan baseball tempat Yuuri dan anggota klub baseball lainnya biasa berlatih. Di sepanjang tepi danau terdapat berbagai macam tanaman laut. Sesekali terlihat ikan-ikan dengan lincah berenang di dalam danau tersebut. Air danau itu terlihat sangat jernih di pagi hari, tetapi di saat-saat seperti ini pemandangannya lebih indah karena matahari terbenam dapat disaksikan dari danau tersebut. Warna permukaan danau menjadi merah keemasan, pantulan sinar matahari pun terlihat sangat indah. Yuuri hanya terdiam menyaksikan fenomena tersebut. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya ia masih saja sibuk mencari, entah apa yang dicarinya itu. Dahinya berkerut berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat ia ketahui namun tak bias ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Indah, ya…", gumam Ken.

"Ya, sangat indah!", jawab Yuuri terbata.

"Andai mereka semua menyaksikan semua ini, apakah di sana mereka masih bisa merasakan kedamaian seperti ini, ya?"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?", kerutan di dahi Yuuri bertambah.

"…", Ken hanya terdiam sembari tersenyum.

Yuuri menjadi semakin bingung. Apa yang Ken maksud adalah para anggota klub baseball? Tapi kalau benar begitu sudah tentu mereka semua dapat melihatnya. Lagipula apa maksud dari perkataannya 'merasakan kedamaian seperti ini'? Yuuri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ken hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuuri.

"Apakah kita bisa pulang sekarang? Maaf, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini karena aku harus membantu ibuku di rumah.", Ken kembali mengawali pembicaraan. Membangunkan Yuuri dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja, maaf aku tidak sadar kalau telah semalam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo…"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan meninggalkan danau. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Yuuri masih sibuk mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Belakangan ini keanehan-keanehan bermunculan di dalam pikirannya. Ia pun menduga-duga itu akibat karena ia terlalu lelah dalam klub baseball. Tapi hatinya ragu akan itu. Semua pemikirannya itu membuatnya tak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Di sini Yuuri dan Ken akan berpisah karena rumah mereka berbeda arah.

"Sampai jumpa besok.", Yuuri berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa. Suatu hari nanti semua akan terungkap, your majesty.", tiba-tiba saja Ken mengatakan hal yang aneh bagi Yuuri.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa? Apa yang…", belum sempat Yuuri meneruskan kata-katanya Ken telah berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang aneh.

Yuuri menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Berbicara dan berjalan dengan Ken justru membuat dirinya tambah bingung dengan tingkah Ken. Tak biasanya Ken melakukan dan mengucapkan hal-hal aneh bahkan dengan tampang begitu serius dan senyum yang begitu misterius. Mungkinkah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau mungkin memang ada hal yang tak ia ketahui dan Ken sembunyikan? Atau itu semua hanya gurauan Ken saja? Semua hal itu berputar-putar di dalam kepala Yuuri membuatnya menjadi terasa lebih capek dari sebelumnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya dapat menguap dan merenggangkan badannya saja, kebiasaan Yuuri yang cukup buruk. Begitu ia sampai di rumah ia mendapati ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku pulang!"

"Haii, Yuu-chaaan…!!Selamat datang!!", ibunya langsung saja memeluknya.

"Aduh, ibu… Aku lelah sekali, jangan mendekapku terlalu erat seperti ini…", Yuuri berusaha bernapas dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat bahwa ia sepertinya sering mengalami hal seperti ini, namun ia tidak ingat bersama siapa, yang pasti ia tahu betul bukan dengan ibunya.

"Aduh, Yuu-chan ke mana saja sih? Ini sudah ibu siapkan makan malam special khusus untukmu."

"Hm, tapi aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu, badanku terasa sangat capek."

"Baiklah, akan ibu siapkan air hangatnya untuk Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan istirahat saja dulu di dalam kamar…", ibunya segera pergi menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung ria.

"Fiuh…", Yuuri menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Ia heran mengapa ayahnya yang terlihat seperti laki-laki kebanyakan dapat memilih ibunya yang begitu ceroboh, tidak masuk akal, dan banyak berkhayal itu. Yuuri sendiri terkadang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku ibunya. Walaupun sebagian dari sifat ibunya tersebut ada yang menurun pada Yuuri.

"Yuu-chan!! Air hangatnya sudah siap!!"

"Baik, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Yuuri kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Akhirnya ia dapat bersantai sebentar di hari yang melelahkan dan membingungkan itu, pikirnya. Ia segera membuka bajunya dan berendam di dalam bak yang telah diisi dengan air hangat.

"Hmm… Berendam di dalam air hangat memang merupakan hal yang paling bagus. Aku serasa lahir kembali dengan semangat yang baru!", seperti biasa Yuuri sangat mengagumi air hangat. Bila ia telah berendam di dalamnya maka segala masalah dapat ia lupakan dan ia pun dapat kembali bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba Yuuri seperti teringat akan satu hal. Ia pun merasa kalau seharusnya ada yang terjadi bila ia masuk ke dalam air. Hal yang sepertinya biasa terjadi, namun ia tidak ingat apa itu. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Yuuri seperti mendapat ingatan akan hal-hal aneh. Hal-hal yang sepertinya pernah ia alami namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Hal ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Yuuri. Mana mungkin seorang murid SMU sepertinya tidak dapat mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dan yang tidak dilakukannya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, ia sehat-sehat saja, tidak mengalami dan mengidap penyakit apapun. Kecelakaan pun tidak pernah ia alami.

"Akh, tidak! Jangan lagi! Jangan sekarang, ketika aku sudah mulai bisa bersantai!", Yuuri hanya dapat berteriak-teriak di dalam kamar mandinya.

"Ada apa Yuu-chan? Apa airnya terlalu panas?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu!"

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar, nanti makan malam Yuu-chan dingin, lho!"

"Baik!"

Yuuri berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, tidak seperti saat baru tiba di rumah, wajahnya terlihat lebih bersemangat. Ia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua kejadian aneh dan ingatan-ingatan aneh yang menghampirinya. Ia hanya ingin hidup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sebagai murid SMU biasa yang menjalani hidup yang juga biasa-biasa saja.

"Ayah ke mana? Mengapa ia tak ikut makan bersama kita?", Yuuri bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Ayahmu sedang ada urusan dengan kepala perusahaan. Jadi ayah akan pulang terlambat. Memangnya ada apa Yuu-chan?"

"Oh, tidak.", sejenak Yuuri berpikir, tak pernah ayahnya melewatkan makan malam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah kepala perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja sedang melaksanakan bisnis di Kairo? Bukankah ibu sendiri yang bercerita kemarin? Tapi, mengapa ibu harus berbohong dengan siapa ayah bertemu?

"Ada apa Yuu-chan?", rupanya ibunya menyadari kebingungan Yuuri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Jangan terlalu berpikir ya, Yuu-chan! Nanti rambutmu akan lebih cepat putih dariku! Suatu hari nanti semua akan terungkap.", ibunya tersenyum. Yuuri membelalakkan matanya. Kata-kata yang barusan ibunya katakan adalah kata-kata sama dengan yang diucapkan Ken. Ada apa ini?

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kamar lalu tidur. Tolong jangan ganggu aku, ya!"

"Selamat tidur, Yuu-chan! Mimpi indah, ya!"

Yuuri tak menghiraukan kata-kata ibunya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya terasa sangat nyaman sekarang. Mungkin karena Yuuri telah melalui hari-hari yang lelah belakangan ini. Tadinya Yuuri berencana mencoba memecahkan kembali kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya, namun matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk terbuka. Perlahan-lahan Yuuri menutup matanya…

Sementara itu di sebuah restaurant mewah…

"Sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan datang, Shibuya-san.", seorang lelaki yang sudah cukup tua berkata kepada seorang lelaki setengah baya yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yuuri bila hal itu terjadi? Tidakkah Anda memikirkan keadaannya? Sebagai ayah dari Yuuri aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku tertimpa hal buruk!", jawab lelaki paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah ayah Yuuri.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Shibuya-san. Baginda akn baik-baik saja karena kami belum akan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Baginda."

"Tapi, apa dia tak akan berkata apa-apa pada Yuuri? Apa Anda bisa menjaminnya?", Shibuya-san masih terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kami yakin sekali itu tidak akan terjadi. Kami percaya padanya. Kami hanya ingin menolongnya. Lagipula ia adalah orang terdekat Baginda, tidak ada yang dapat melarangnya. Lagipula Baginda Shin'ou pun mengizinkannya."

"Baiklah kalau menurut Anda itu adalah hal yang paling baik…"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda? Bukankah sebagai penasihat Anda wajib memberikan pendapat Anda?", lelaki tua itu bertanya kepada seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam seperti Yuuri dan berkacamata. Dia adalah… Ken Murata…

"Hmm… saya setuju, sepertinya sebelum diberitahu hal yang sebenarnya Baginda perlu diberikan ingatan-ingatan secara perlahan-lahan agar ia tidak terlalu kaget saat mengetahui kebenarannya.", jawab Ken singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang…"

Kembali kepada Yuuri yang sedang tertidur di dalam kamarnya…

Yuuri melihat wajah-wajah yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal, seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah, bermata dan berambut cokelat dengan pakaian yang juga cokelat sedang duduk di atas kudanya di tengah padang rumput. Seseorang yang lebih tua, terlihat kerutan di dahinya, raut wajahnya sangat serius dan terlihat menakutkan, rambutnya abu-abu gelap bahkan sepintas terlihat seperti hitam. Seseorang dengan wajah yang mempesona dengan rambut putih keunguan dan baju yang juga berwarna putih. Dan yang terakhir… seseorang dengan wajah cantik, memiliki rambut kuning keemasan, bermata tajam berwarna hijau dengan baju berwarna biru tua, dia sedang melipat tangannya di dadanya, menatap Yuuri dengan tajam.

"Tunggu, siapa kalian? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian? Tolong jelaskan semuanya, di mana aku? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Tunggu, apa yang…", tiba-tiba Yuuri terbangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata tadi ia hanya bermimpi…

oh no……Yuuri kenapa ya……

Kasian ya dia, trus kira-kira kenapa ya Ken kok ikut-ikutan ketemuan ma bapake Yuuri ya? Ngomongin Yuuri lagi… truz sapa tuh kakek2 nampang aja…. (hehehe, gw yang buat juga)!!

Siapa ya yang kira-kira bakal datang…

Oh iyaaaa bagi fans kyou kara maou udah tau ga tadi sapa aja yang diliat ma Yuuri?

Fanfic ni gw persembahkan bwt para pecinta **YAOI **di seluruh Indonesia ya…

Ja mata aimasu…

6


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Meeting"

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya Yuuri menunggu Ken Murata di lapangan baseball tempat ia biasa berlatih. Hari ini ia sedang ada janji dengan Ken untuk membeli peralatan baseball bersama. Tapi sudah lama sekali Yuuri menunggu Ken tak kunjung datang. Ia hanya ditemani oleh sarung baseball dan bola baseballnya. Sesekali ia mencoba untuk berlatih baseball sendirian hingga peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ke mana perginya Murata, ya? Tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan ia lupa punya janji denganku?", Yuuri mulai merasa bosan.

Akhirnya Yuuri beranjak dari lapangan baseball tersebut dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan baseball tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena langit terlihat mendung. Yuuri cukup kecewa karena tidak jadi pergi membeli peralatan baseball untuk klub baseballnya karena perlengkapan baseball klubnya sudah sangat usang, bagaimana bisa menang dengan keadaan seperti itu, pikirnya. Lagipula ia hanya sendirian di rumah. Ibunya seperti biasa sedang berbelanja, kakaknya ada pertemuan dengan teman-teman kuliahnya, sedangkan ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, pergi entah ke mana pagi-pagi sekali. Ia pun merasa sangat bosan bila harus pulang ke rumah, tapi ia tidak punya tempat tujuan lain untuk dikunjungi.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan turun, sedangkan Yuuri masih harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh untuk sampai di rumahnya. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteduh di tempat terdekat. Saat itu ia melihat bangunan tua yang tak berpenghuni, ia segera berlari ke teras bangunan tersebut. Betapa sial ia hari ini, pikirnya. Tubuhnya menggigil dan gemetar kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah kuyup. Ia hanya bisa menatap titik-titik hujan yang menghantam tanah. Cukup lama ia melamun sendirian di dalam teras rumah tua itu hingga seorang pemuda ikut berteduh di teras tersebut. Tubuh pemuda itu juga basah kuyup tersiram air hujan. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia memakai semacam jubah.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengeluarkan semacam jubah yang sama persis seperti yang dipakainya dari dalam tasnya. Yuuri memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama, sepertinya ia pernah mengenalnya. Ketika Yuuri sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu lebih dalam, pemuda itu menghampiri Yuuri dengan wajah tertunduk dan menyelimuti tubuh Yuuri dengan jubah yang dikeluarkannya dari tasnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku rasa ini tidak perlu…", Yuuri berkata sambil berusaha melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau kedinginan seperti itu, bodoh! YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!", jawab pemuda itu sambil melangkah menerobos hujan meninggalkan Yuuri.

"Hey, tunggu! Padahal kan kita baru bertemu, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu padaku? DON'T CALL ME THAT! Tunggu!", Yuuri berusaha mengejar pemuda tersebut, meminta penjelasan darinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti melangkah. Yuuri pun hanya dapat terdiam di belakang pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat mata tajam berwarna hijau menatap Yuuri sangat dalam.

"Hey, who are you? Have we ever met before? I know you… but…", ucapan Yuuri terhenti karena pemuda tersebut segera berlari meningalkan Yuuri sendirian dengan segala pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya.

Yuuri melangkah dengan perasaan gamang menuju rumahnya. Siapakah pemuda tersebut? Mengapa dia seperti telah mengenal Yuuri? Yuuri pun seperti mengenali sikap arogannya, gaya bicara dan berjalannya, dan tatapannya pada Yuuri? Datang dari manakah pemuda itu? Mengapa ia memakai jubah aneh seperti itu malah memberikan satu untuk Yuuri. Yuuri hanya bisa terus berpikir, berpikir, dan berpikir sambil terus memegang jubah tersebut. Terjadi keanehan di dalam hati Yuuri. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan setiap kali ia menyentuh jubah itu. Tapi perasaan lain juga muncul di dalam hati Yuuri, perasaan sakit dan pedih entah datang dari mana. Ia merasa telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang penting, yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ketika ia tiba di persimpangan jalan matanya terbelalak melihat satu lagi keanehan. Ayahnya, Ken, dan seorang lelaki tua sedang berbincang-bincang degan wajah sangat serius. Mengapa Ken bisa terlihat begitu serius dengan ayah? Siapa orang tua itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan di persimpangan jalan? Yuuri memutuskan hanya akan melihat saja tanpa menghampiri mereka. Sayang, jarak antara Yuuri dan mereka cukup jauh sehingga Yuuri tidak dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun berpisah. Ken menuju rumahnya bersama lelaki tua tadi dan ayah Yuuri menuju ke rumah. Yuuri mengikuti ayahnya dari jauh hingga ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang! Yuuri, habis pergi dari mana kau?", ayahnya bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tadinya sih aku ingin membeli perlengkapan baseball dengan manager klub baseballku, Ken Murat. Tapi, aku tunggu-tunggu dia tak kunjung datang. Ayah sendiri dari mana?"

"Hmm, ayah habis menemui pak kepala perusahaan."

"Oh, begitu…", Yuuri bertambah bingung lagi. Mengapa ayahnya harus berbohong padanya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Teka-teki seperti ini terlalu berat untuk dipecahkan olenya, pikirnya.

Sudah berhari-hari ini Yuuri mencari pemuda tersebut untuk sekadar menyampaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya waktu itu. Ia selalu menyempatkan diri mampir atau melihat-lihat rumah tua itu atau di sekitar rumah tua itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi sejak kejadian siang itu. Entah mengapa hatinya selalu bergejolak setiap ia mengingat tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Semua pertanyaan dan keanehan yang menimpanya sejenak ia lupakan karena itu semua terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya terhadap pemuda itu

Sudah berkali-kali Yuuri mencoba melupakan rasa penasarannya terhadap pemuda itu, namun rasa itu seperti tak mau hilang dari hati dan pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang sepertinya telah ia ketahui namun tidak dapat ia keluarkan dari pikirannya. Ia menjalani kesehariannya seperti biasa, namun sebenarnya ia terus mencari apa yang telah ia lewatkan dalam usahanya mengingat-ingat kembali pemuda tersebut. Ia merasa pemuda tersebut ada hubungannya dengan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya selama ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang seolah-olah ingin ia keluarkan karena telah lama tersimpan dan terlupakan olehnya. Pertemuan dengan pemuda itu membuat "sesuatu" itu makin meluap-luap dan menjadi-jadi bahkan mungkin dapat menghapus dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Senja itu hujan kembali turun. Yuuri menyesali tindakannya menolak membawa payung seperti saran ibunya. Padahal dia sendiri telah mengetahui kalau saat ini hujan turun hampir setiap hari. Entah mengapa ia tetap saja malas membawa payung. Hari ini Yuuri merasa kesal karena dia tidak menemukan Ken di mana pun, hari ini Ken tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ada di rumah. Padahal Yuuri berencana ingin mengajukan protesnya pada Ken karena selalu tidak sempat menemaninya membeli peralatan baseball klub. Hujan yang turun hari itu pun menambah buruk situasi hatinya. Ia terpaksa harus basah kuyuplagi menerobos hujan yang jatuh menghujani badannya.Ia pun kembali berteduh di bangunan tua itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Yuuri tertuju pada seorang pemuda berwajah cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu juga basah kuyup. Rambut kuning keemasannya terlihat lepek tersiram air hujan, kulit putihnya terlihat lebih putih karena udara dingin saat itu. Matanya tajamnya yang berwarna hijau tak mau lepas dari Yuuri. Yuuri pun membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Pemuda yang selama ini dicari-carinya sekarang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia mendapatkan semua jawaban yang ia cari? Berbagai macam perdebatan di dalam pikirannya menjadi satu dan membuat dirinya bertambah gelisah.

Pemuda itu hanya berdiri, tak menghiraukan Yuuri sama sekali. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dengan begini, Yuuri menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda tersebut memang tak mau diganggu olehnya. Ia terus saja memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ekspresi pemuda tersebut sangat aneh, pikirnya. Kadang ia terlihat sangat serius tapi kemudian dia akan terus memandangi langit.

"Hmm, maaf? Bolehkah aku bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padamu?"

"Mengapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?", jawab pemuda itu sinis.

"Alright, alright… sepertinya kau memang tidak bersahabat. Apakah aku pernah mempunyai kesalahan padamu, kalau iya, aku minta maaf. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya."

"Tentu saja kau melakukan banyak kesalahan padaku, bodoh! Kau terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya. YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!"

"Hey, apa-apaan kau? Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan hal itu. Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari seseorang.", Yuuri berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Orang bodoh dan pelupa sepertimu pasti tidak akan dapat mengingatnya bahkan bila itu tunanganmu sendiri because you always cheat on me with young girl and good looking boy!", pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat kesal. Namun, tiba-tiba dia kaget atas perkataanya sendiri. Sepertinya dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia katakan. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Yuuri yang masih kebingungan. Sama seperti saat itu, Yuuri pun mengejarnya dan ikut-ikutan menerobos hujan. Kejadian saat itu pun terulang lagi. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, tapi Yuuri tidak lagi mendapatkan sorot matanya yang tajam. Tetapi, mata penuh kepedihan yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Yuuri pun terhenyak sesaat. Bagaimana bisa pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu terluka.

"Hey, why you…", pertanyaan Yuuri terhenti ketika pemuda tersebut mulai mendekatinya. Pemuda tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yuuri. Tatapannya kosong, ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuuri. Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam ketika dengan lembut bibir pemuda itu menyentuh bibir Yuuri. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya dan tubuhnya mengatakan kalau ia harus diam. Air mata pemuda itu dan air hujan masuk ke dalam mulut Yuuri. Sesaat Yuuri seperti terhipnotis, ia tak bisa melakukan perlawanan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia dapat merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Rasa bersalah dan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Tanpa sadar tangan Yuuri membelai rambut pemuda tersebut, rambutnya terasa begitu lembut.

"Wolfram…", di sela-sela ciuman tersebut Yuuri mengucapkan sebuah nama. Pemuda tersebut tersadarkan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuuri.

"…", Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam di tengah hujan menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut hingga pemuda tersebut hilang dari pandangannya. Entah mengapa ia begitu ingin menangis. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh, hatinya terasa begitu terluka. Tapi ia tak tahu kenapa, ia hanya ingin menangis.

PENGUMUMAN!!

Authornya nangis beneran nih pas nulis ini… selain karena nih cerita, lagu sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja, dan juga karena tmen wa yang sangat jahat bernama JUJU yang telah membuat fanfict yg begitu sedih sehingga gw ga bisa berenti nangis…

HWAA… JUJU… HWEEEE…. JAHAT BANGET SIH…!! B, I LOVE U….

WHY B? KNAPA GAK AYAM TETANGGA AJA YANG MATI…….

_Sorry, this page cannot be displayed because the author was die…_

4


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Wolfram"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bukankah kita semua telah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya?", lelaki tua yang sering ditemui Shibuya-san terlihat sedang memarahi pemuda berambut kuning keemasan.

"…", pemuda tersebut yang ternyata bernama Wolfram von bielefeld hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?", lelaki tua itu kembali berkata dengan gelisah.

"Tenanglah terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, hal ini sudah dapat kuperkirakan sebelumnya…", jawab seorang pemuda berkacamata yang ternyata adalah Ken Murata, lagi-lagi ia ikut dalam pertemuan rahasia ini.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia Daikenja…", lelaki tua itu terlihat bingung.

"Aku dapat mengetahui perasaannya. Memang, ini adalah saat-saat yang sulit bagi kita semua. Mungkin sebentar lagi adalah saatnya…", Ken melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENGERTIANMU! Ini semua memang kesalahanku… Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menemuinya. Aku akan kembali ke Shinmakoku.", tiba-tiba saja Wolfram berteriak dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau…", lelaki tua itu berniat ingin menghentikan langkah Wolfram.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Ternyata, setelah sekian lama dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Termasuk perasaannya pada Baginda Raja Iblis kita.", Ken menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Di dalam sebuah kelas…

"Hai, Shibuya! Apakah kau tahu ke mana perginya Murata? Kita memerlukan perlengkapan baru untuk pertandingan minggu depan."

"Oh, hai… Sayang sekali aku juga sedang mencarinya. Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke rumahnya, namun rumahnya terlihat sangat sepi. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang pergi…"

"Oh, begitu… lalu bagaimana nasib tim kita?"

"Kalau itu aku juga sedang bingung."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku di sini saja…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa latihan nanti sore, ya…!"

"Baik…"

Hari ini lagi-lagi Ken Murata tidak masuk ke sekolah. Yuuri kebingungan harus mencarinya ke mana. Sebentar lagi pertandingan baseball tiba, namun Ken tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Sebenarnya, kalau temannya tidak mengingatkannya, ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Klub Baseballnya karena kejadian siang kemarin. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padanya. Seorang pemuda telah menciumnya. Seorang pemuda? Tidakkah itu begitu aneh? Tapi, ia merasakan separuh hatinya juga menginginkan itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kenal saja tidak.

Semakin lama ia mencari jawabannya, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Ia merasa seolah-olah berputar-putar saja pada satu masalah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat itu ia menyebutkan sebuah nama yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa dia ucapkan begitu saja. Wolfram… Sebenarnya siapakah dia? Pemuda tersebut terlihat kaget saat nama itu terucap. Mungkinkah… itu adalah namanya? Wajah sedih pemuda itu tak pernah bisa lepas dari pikiran Yuuri. Kilauan air matanya bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan, terlihat sangat indah dan menawan.

Tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Hari ini Yuuri juga terlalu banyak melamun sampai-sampai tak menyadarinya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, namun hatinya menuntunnya untuk kembali ke danau di dekat tempat latihannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana seorang diri.

'Aku harus ke sana. Harus.' Begitulah yang ada di pikirannya.

Saat dia hampir sampai, terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang sedang berdiri memandangi danau tersebut. Yuuri yang penasaran pun cepat-cepat mendekati orang tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia terpaku, ternyata yang berdiri di situ adalah Wolfram. Pemuda yang menciumnya kemarin. Perlahan ia mendekat. Wolfram yang menyadari kedatangannya pun segera menoleh ke arah Yuuri. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dan diam terpaku. Cukup lama mereka hanya diam terpaku seperti itu.

"Hai, sepertinya kau mengenalku. Apa yang kau ketahui dan sembunyikan dariku?', Yuuri mengawali pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu bertemu denganmu. Lupakan saja kejadian waktu itu. Kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

"Hei! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa salahku padamu? Apakah namamu Wolfram…?", Yuuri bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Nothing. Aku yang bersalah karena telah menemuimu. Seharusnya pertemuan ini pun tidak boleh terjadi."

"Tell me, why? Kenapa saat itu kau terlihat begitu terluka? Kenapa kau…", perkataan Yuuri terpotong karena Wolfram pergi begitu saja. Yuuri berusaha mengejarnya.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, WIMP!", Wolfram berbalik dan berteriak kepada Yuuri dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Lebih tajam dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"…", Yuuri terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku atau mencariku lagi, your majesty…I'm sorry…", Wolfram mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan dan wajah yang terus tertunduk, sepertinya suaranya sudah hampir hilang, namun Yuuri tetap dapat mendengarnya. Entah mengapa Yuuri merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika kata-kata itu diucapkan. Hatinya benar-benar hampa, air matanya terasa penuh di kelopak matanya, mendesak keluar.

"Why? Kenapa ini terasa begitu menyakitkan? Siapa kau sehingga dapat membuatku seperti ini? I don't understand!"

"Yuuri… but… I can't … I must go… I'm sorry…", Wolfram terlihat juga meneteskan air matanya. Sepertinya ia tak sanggup lagi melihat Yuuri menangis seperti itu.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus memberitahunya yang sebenarnya. Apa boleh buat…", Ken berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi… putraku…"

"Aku tahu Shibuya-san. Tapi Yuuri akan lebih menderita dalam kegelisahan seperti itu. Bila kita memberitahunya setidaknya kita akan mengurangi bebannya. Masalah apa reaksinya nanti, biar aku yang menangani dan bertanggung jawab", kali ini Ken terlihat lebih serius.

"Baiklah, kalau itu demi kebaikan Yuuri sendiri.", akhirnya Shibuya-san hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kapan kita akan memberitahukan Baginda? Dan siapa yang akan memberitahukannya?", si lelaki tua bertanya.

"Secepatnya. Biar aku yang bicara padanya…", jawab Ken.

Lagi-lagi pertemuan antara Ken Murata sebagai filsuf agung Shinmakoku, Shibuya-san sebagai ayah Yuuri yang juga berbangsa iblis, dan lelaki tua yang merupakan Baginda Raja iblis di bumi diadakan kembali. Tapi, kali ini mereka lebih banyak diam. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Yang pasti saat itu Wolfram tidak ada di antara mereka. Di mana pun Wolfram berada tentunya ia tak mau lagi mengingat dan bertemu dengan Yuuri. Ia telah cukup merasakan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh takdir. Tapi, ia merasa harus bertahan, demi Shinmakoku… Demi Yuuri…

"Von Bielefeld, aku perlu bicara padamu.", Ken berkata pada Wolfram ketika melihatnya memasuki rumah.

"Silakan saja! Tapi, jangan terlalu lama, aku tak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk mengobrol denganmu!", jawab Wolfram ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sikap arogannya mulai timbul kembali.

"Kau benar-benar belum berubah, ya! Aku akan berbicara tentang… Yuuri…", tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Wolfram berubah ketika Ken mengucapkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?", kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku akan memberitahu kebenaran padanya secepatnya."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa? Kalau begitu Yuuri…"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Kalau kita terus menyembunyikan ini Yuuri malah akan semakin terluka. Kau pasti tahu itu…"

"Ya, aku tahu…", ia terlihat murung.

"Bolehkah aku berada di sini sampai saat itu terjadi? Aku mohon. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku sebelumnya.", Ken pun kaget melihat perubahan sikap Wolfram. Tak biasanya Wolfram meminta maaf dan memohon seperti itu kepada orang lain.

"Tentu saja.", Ken tersenyum pada Wolfram.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini kau telah menjaga Yuuri. Aku sangat menghargai itu, kau tahu…", wajah Wolfram memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga telah berjuang keras untuk melalui ini semua. Setelah masalah ini pun kau pasti akan menghadapi masalah baru di Shinmakoku, kan setelah kau kembali ke sana. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa Shinmakoku sedang di ambang kehancuran…"

"Aku juga tadinya tidak percaya, tapi melihat perjuangan Gwendal, Konrad, dan Gunther, aku tersadar kalau itu benar-benar terjadi… tadinya, aku tak dapat menerima ini semua. Seperti diriku yang biasa, egois… namun, demi Shinmakoku, demi kakak-kakakku, dan demi Yuuri aku belajar bertahan."

Ken hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Wolfram mengatakan itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya Wolfram akan berubah begitu drastis. Hatinya begitu lembut dan polos. Perubahan ini tentunya dikarenakan oleh perasaannya terhadap Yuuri, pikirnya. Malam itu Ken dan Wolfram berbincang-bincang hingga pagi hampir menjelang.

ya ampuuun…. Kok jadi sedih lagi… kayaknya nih cerita bakal jadi sad story truz deh… gimana ya kira-kira nasibnya Yuuri… secara bentar lagi dy dpt kejutan…

wolfram jadi so sweet y di cini…

gw lagi sedih banget nih, beberapa hari ni lagi nonton n dengerin cerita sdih mulu makanya chap ini lebih pendek dibandingin yang seblm2nya…

tapi… tetep… jgn lupa review ya…

chap ni gw persembahkan bwt tmen2 lebay family gw, bwt ketua lebay, n bwt…

'KUPU-KUPU'… .

4


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"The truth…"

Hari ini sebenarnya Yuuri sangat malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, ia lebih malas lagi jika harus meladeni ibunya di rumah. Beberapa hari ini Yuuri sama sekali tidak mengikuti kegiatan apa-apa. Bahkan latihan baseball yang biasanya sangat ia sukai, ia terlantarkan begitu saja. Hari ini pun Yuuri kelihatan begitu lemas, tidak bersemangat. Ia terus saja menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya kencang-kencang. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Namun, ketika ia melihat ke dalam kelas raut wajahnya berubah…

"Murata, ke mana saja kau! Kau menelantarkan klub Baseball kita! Kukira aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"…", Murata hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, jawab aku! Aku sampai pusing harus menjawab teman-teman klub yang menanyakanmu setiap harinya.", Yuuri mengeluh pada Ken yang hanya tersenyum saja.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting. Pulang sekolah nanti aku janji akan menemanimu membeli perlengkapan basenall untuk klub kita."

"Tentu saja! Kau harus! Dua hari lagi kan kita ada pertandingan!", Yuuri masih saja protes pada Ken.

"Hei, Shibuya. Apakah ada yang kulewatkan selama aku tak ada?"

"Tidak…"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku.", Ken tersenyum dengan penuh arti, senyum yang cukup aneh.

"Ya, gara-gara kau tidak masuk sekolah lama sekali makanya aku menemukan banyak masalah di klub baseball kita.", Yuuri urung menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi.

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, Yuuri dan Ken berjalan beriringan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuri bersemangat pada hari ini, semua hal tentang baseball pasti akan membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Namun, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati Yuuri. Sepanjang perjalanan Ken hanya terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya. Raut wajahnya sama persis dengan raut wajah saat beberapa bulan lalu ia mengatakn hal yang aneh pada Yuuri. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Ken.

"Hei, Murata. Lebih baik kita membeli yang seperti ini. Bahannya terlihat kuat dan harganya tidak terlalu mahal sehingga dapat dijangkau oleh kita semua." Suara Yuuri membangunkan Ken dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Kalu masalah baseball kan kau yang paling tahu."

"OK! Kita beli yang ini."

Kali ini pun Ken lebih banyak melamun. Tak biasanya Ken bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya Ken terkenal sebagai seseorang yang bijaksana dan dapat menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan baik. Dia tipe orang yang dapat menyimpan masalahnya baik-baik tanpa dapat diketahui orang lain. Yuuri adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari hal itu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang pun tak ada yang dikatakan oleh Ken. Dia hanya berbicara jika perlu, jika Yuuri menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Itu pun dengan jawaban yang singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Murata, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya melamun saja.", Yuuri akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Ken.

"Hmm, Shibuya. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.", Ken terlihat sangat tegang.

"Silakan saja, jangan malu-malu. Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu sebisaku!"

"Bukan itu…"

"Maaf, aku hanya menebak saja tadi…", Yuuri berkata malu-malu.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena bila kau mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan mungkin kau tak dapat hidup seperti biasa lagi…", wajah Ken sangat serius.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu semua?"

"Ya. Keanehan-keanehan pada dirimu itu sebenarnya dikarenakan kau sebenarnya adalah Baginda Raja Iblis kami."

"Apa? Raja Iblis? Tell me that you just kidding.", Yuuri tersentak kaget.

"Sayang sekali tidak begitu. Ingatanmu dibuang karena kau bersikeras untuk tinggal di Shinmakoku menghadapi peperangan yang begitu ganas. Kami, para penjagamu dan Baginda Shin'ou memutuskan untuk menghapus ingatanmu tentang Shinmakoku dan mengembalikanmu ke bumi untuk keselamatanmu sendiri."

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakana? It is not funny!"

"Shinmakoku mengalami kehancuran karena mendapat serangan besar-besaran dan bertubi-tubi dari berbagai Negara bangsa manusia. Tentunya kau sebagai Baginda Raja Iblis menjadi target yang paling diincar. Memulangkanmu ke bumi adalah satu-satunya cara yang terbaik…", Ken masih berusaha menjelaskan pada Yuuri.

"Kalau semua itu benar… lalu… who the hell are you?", Yuuri semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku adalah filsuf agung Shinmakoku atau biasa dikenal dengan 'Daikenja', sedangkan pemuda yang beberapa kali kau temui itu bernama Wolfram von Bielefeld, your fiancée…"

"What? My fiancée?! My fiancée is a pretty boy?", Yuuri mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang karena terlalu kaget.

"Ya… itulah mengapa sikapnya seperti itu padamu, perasaannya padamu tak pernah berubah…"

"Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu. Apa itu Shinmakoku? Apakah itu semacam kerajaan?"

"Ya, kau akan kuberi tahu lebih lengkap…", tiba-tiba saja Ken memegang kepala Yuuri, tangannya mengeluarkan sinar biru yang kemudian membuat Yuuri tak sadarkan diri.

"Di mana aku? Mengapa di sini begitu dingin dan gersang? Di mana yang lainnya? Di mana Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal dan Gunther? Di mana Greta? Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?", Yuuri berlari mengelilingi sebuah lahan yang hangus tak berbentuk. Terlihat sekali bahwa perang besar telah terjadi. Dia pun melihat seseorang.

"Yozak! Yozak! Tunggu, di mana yang lain? Yozak, tung…", tiba-tiba saja Yuuri terbagun. Ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat mengerikan baginya. Samara-samar ia melihat Ken yang tersenyum padanya lalu ia melihat… Wolfram. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Wolfram…? Murata…? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Di mana aku? Aku harus menyelamatkan Shinmakoku…"

"Yuuri…! Thanks godness… akhirnya kau sadar juga…", Wolfram memeluk Yuuri dengan sangat erat, tak mau melepaskannya.

"Wolfram, what the hack are you doing? I can't breath…"

"I'm sorry,", wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Ya, aku ingat semua… peperangan... air mata... kesedihan itu…", tiba-tiba saja wajah Yuuri terlihat sangat sedih. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersantai-santai di sini! Aku telah terlalu lama meninggalkan tanggung jawabku sebagai Raja Iblis!", Yuuri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Yuuri… tapi di sana sangat berbahaya! Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja ke sana!", Wolfram berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Aku harus segera ke sana menyelamatkan semuanya… menghentikan peperangan! Aku tak bisa hanya duduk-duduk di sini saja!"

"Yuuri, benar apa yang dikatakan von Bielefeld. Tenanglah. Lagipula kalau memang benar kau ingin kembali ke sana, kau harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu…", Ken berusaha menenangkan Yuuri.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu semua. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku di sana. Mereka semua sudah cukup menderita. Sedangkan selama ini aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di sini!", Yuuri bersikeras pergi ke Shinmakoku.

"Yuuri, pada saatnya nanti Baginda Shin'ou akan memanggil kita semua. Jadi, sampai saat yang tepat itu tiba, bersabarlah…"

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan agar kita secepatnya bisa pergi ke sana?"

"Maaf, untuk saat ini tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan. Aku akan menemui seseorang. Von Bielefeld, tolong jaga Baginda Raja Iblis kita", Ken pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua seraya tersenyum.

"Maaf…", Yuuri memulai pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Because I can't protect Shinmakoku, because I can't stop the war, and because I make you cry…"

"Asal kau tidak selingkuh aku dapat memaafkanmu! Kau kan Raja Iblis bodoh yang tukang selingkuh!", wajah Wolfram memerah.

"Aku… dapat merasakannya… kepedihanmu… why? Why you still…"

"Because I love Shinmakoku, I love my brothers and I really really love… you…", kali ini wajah Wolfram lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Wolfram mendekat dan memeluk Yuuri dengan lembut. Yuuri pun merasa sangat nyaman, tanpa sadar ia mendekati wajah Wolfram dan kemudian mulai menyentuh bibir Wolfram dengan bibirnya. Yuuri dapat merasakan bibir Wolfram yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Tangannya memeluk Wolfram sedangkan tangan Wolfram tak mau lepas dari baju Yuuri. Cukup lama mereka terhanyut di dalam situasi itu. Segala kerinduan dan air mata yang selama ini tertumpahkan dilepaskan melalui ciuman tersebut.

Matahari telah bersinar terang ketika Yuuri akhirnya terbangun, masih dapat dirasakan olehnya nafas Wolfram yang berbisik lembut di telinganya, wangi tubuh Wolfram, dan sentuhan lembutnya. Ia besyukur masih bisa merasakannya. Dilihatnya Wolfram yang terbaring di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Ia kembali bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Ia jadi teringatkan oleh wajah Wolfram saat ia menangis. Begitu terluka, begitu pedih dan terlihat begitu menderita. Sebenarnya Yuuri lebih senang jika ia disalahkan atas semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Wolfram. Dengan diterimanya dia oleh Wolfram tanpa dipersalahkan justru membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah lagi membuat Wolfram menangis.

"Whats wrong Yuuri?", Wolfram yang terbangun pun heran melihat Yuuri yang terus memandanginya.

"Aku… ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. My favourite place…"

Yuuri pun segera bangkit dan mengajak Wolfram ke tempat yang ia maksudkan. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat, sampai-sampai ia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri. Digenggamnya tangan Wolfram erat-erat seperti menggenggam sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Memang, saat ini Wolfram adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Wolfram mengikuti Yuuri dengan wajah yang sangat merah, ia terus memegangi dadanya. Takut bila degup jantungnya yang begitu keras terdengar oleh Yuuri. Tangan Yuuri yang menggenggam tangannya terasa begitu hangat.

"Danau ini…", Wolfram terpaku.

"…", Yuuri hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh! Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Sudah pernah kubilang kan, jangan melakukan hal bodoh sesukamu!"

"Hey, bisakah kau menikmati pemandangannya sebentar saja? Pemandangan seperti ini sangat sayang bila kau sia-siakan. Lagipula udaranya sangat segar, bukan? Mungkin sebentar lagi kita tak akan bisa merasakannya…", Yuuri teringat kembali keadaan Shinmakoku, ia terlihat sangat murung.

"Karena kau telah menarikku hingga sampai di sini maka kau harus mengajakku berkeliling!", Wolfram berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yuuri.

"Alright…", Yuuri pun melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Wolfram. Namun, tiba-tiba kakinya terantuk batu. Mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam danau, dan… mereka melihat pusaran air di danau. Mereka terhisap masuk ke dalam pusaran air tersebut dan menghilang entah ke mana…

akhirnya yuuri inget juga ya... wah…di sini ada yaoinya deh… adegan tersebut gw persembahkan buat para penggemar yaoi di seluruh Indonesia…

tapi bagi yang g suka yaoi maaf deh… hehehe…

chapter kali ini agak sedikit panjang pdhal gw bwt sambil nonton nih… alias ga konsen… makanya maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang enak didenger bahasanya…. Hehehe….

Chap ni gw persembahkan bwt para pecinta animax terutama kyou kara maou… ,

5


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"The beginning"

"Yuuri!! Raise my hand!!"

"Wolfram!! Arrgh….!!", Yuuri dan Wolfram berputar-putar di dalam pusaran air tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba pusaran air tersebut mulai melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

"Yuuri? Yuuri!!", Wolfram terlihat panik dan mulai mencari Yuuri.

"Wolfram… You stand on me…"

"Whaaa… I'm sorry…"

"Di mana kita Wolfram?", Yuuri melihat sekelilingnya. Keadaannya sama saat ia berada di dalam mimpinya. Ia pun segera mengerti bahwa sekarang pasti ia sedang berada di wilayah Shinmakoku yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kita ada di perbatasan sebelah Barat Shinmakoku… beginilah keadaannya selama kau tinggalkan."

"Apa yang telah terjadi, tell me…", suara Yuuri terdengar sangat pelan.

"Saat kau pergi, bangsa manusia telah benar-benar bersatu. Ternyata selama ini mereka mengumpulkan banyak permata dan orang-orang yang dapat menggunakan sihir. Mereka semua kemudian menyerang Shinmakoku. Semua telah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga perbatasan agar rakyat tak terkena imbasnya seperti katamu… namun, ternyata mereka lebih kuat dari yang kami duga… Shinmakoku mengalami kehancuran, satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah Istana Perjanjian Darah karena Baginda Shin'ou melindunginya…", Wolfram terus menunduk.

"Tolong lanjutkan…", Yuuri merasakan tetes air matanya yang jatuh.

"Seluruh rakyat diungsikan ke Istana Perjanjian Darah. Namun, saat hal itu dilaksanakan, banyak rakyat yang terlambat diungsikan. Prajurit Shinmakoku pun banyak yang mati. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi pada kakak-kakakku dan para penghuni Istana Perjanjian Darah… setidaknya itu yang masih tersisa…", suara Wolfram makin pelan dan ia makin tertunduk.

"Aku… tak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri atas kejadian ini…", Yuuri terlihat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kami yang memilih untuk memulangkanmu ke Bumi dan menghilangkan ingatanmu. Tapi karena kau Raja Iblis yang bodoh maka sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat memperbaiki keadaan ini!", Wolfram berusaha menghibur Yuuri dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Akan kukembalikan wajah ceria anak-anak itu dan akan kukembalikan kedamaian di Shinmakoku! Ayo, Wolfram! Kita harus bergegas!"

"Hei, tunggu! Yuuri! Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Jangan bertindak seenakmu saja seperti dulu, kau ini masih saja bodoh!"

"Ayolah, bersemangatlah sedikit!"

"Hey, Istana Perjanjian Darah masih sangat jauh dari sini. Apa kau mau berjalan kaki, kalau aku sih akan mencari tumpangan terlebih dahulu."

"… Aku belum memikirkannya…", Yuuri berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau memang tak berubah, you're such a wimp!", Wolfram melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"But you really love me, doesn't you?", Yuuri menatap Wolfram sembari memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis.

"Whatever you want", Wolfram masih saja memalingkan wajahnya, namun wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Dari kejauhan tampak seseorang dengan gagahnya menunggangi kuda disertai dengan beberapa prajuritnya. Ia tersenyum pada Yuuri dan mendekatinya. Rambut cokelat dan pakaian serba cokelatnya sangat Yuuri kenal. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Yuuri, ia menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan paling lembut. Sorot matanya memancarkan keteduhan bagi Yuuri. Yuuri hanya dapat diam terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Konrad…", Yuuri hanya dapat mengucapkannya. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari lelaki itu. Seorang lelaki yang telah memberikan nama bagi Yuuri, Konrad Weller.

"Welcome back, your majesty…", Konrad menyambut Yuuri disertai dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah menyejukkannya.

"Yuuri, bagaimana bisa ketika aku berada di sampingmu kau melihat kakak seperti itu!", Wolfram menarik leher Yuuri dengan tangannya. Seperti biasa Wolfram adalah tunangan yang posesif.

Sementara itu Konrad hanya bisa tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Sebenarnya ia juga tak percaya kalau Yuuri benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Dia takut kalau itu cuma khayalannya saja karena ia begitu menantikan pertemuan ini sampai-sampai ia merasa tak tenang ketika Baginda Shin'ou menyampaikan bahwa Yuuri akan datang ke Shinmakoku. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Ia masih tetap saja gagah dan berkharisma seperti dulu. Tatapan dan senyumannya masih lembut seperti dulu hingga dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa begitu tenang. Hanya sedikit yang berubah darinya, terlihat sisa-sisa peperangan membekas di beberapa bagian tangan dan wajahnya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap terlihat tampan dan bersahaja.

"Mari kita pulang. Semua sudah menunggu dengan cemas.", Konrad kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Yap. Let's go home!!", Yuuri berteriak dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baginda, ya? Apakah Baginda akan selamat pulang ke sini dengan Wolfram dan Konrad? Tidakkah prajurit yang dibawa Konrad terlalu sedikit? Bagaimana bila musuh tiba-tiba menyerang? Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri bila hal yang buruk menimpa Baginda. Dan tentunya aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Gwendal! Kau yang telah melarangku untuk ikut menjemput Baginda! Padahal hati ini telah begitu rindu, air mata ini telah mengalir tak ada hentinya, dan mulut ini tak berhenti berdoa agar Baginda cepat pulang dan menemui hambanya yang lemah ini karena cinta yang begitu mendalam…", terlihat Gunther menangis di hadapan Gwendal sambil memegangi pakaian Yuuri yang tertinggal di Shinmakoku.

"Daripada kau melakukan dan mencemaskan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu lebih baik kau membantuku mengatur strategi untuk perang selanjutnya atau setidaknya kau dapat melakukan itu di tempat yang lain sehingga tak menggangu konsentrasiku.", seperti biasa Gwendal memasang muka masamnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau yang tidak punya perasaan mana bisa merasakan penderitaanku diakibatkan cintaku yang tulus kepada Baginda Raja Iblis…", Gunther menangis lebih keras lagi, membuat kerutan di dahi Gwendal bertambah.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Gwendal. Ternyata ia adalah seorang prajurit yang mengabarkan bahwa Baginda Raja Iblis telah sampai di Istana Perjanjian Darah dengan selamat dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Gunther yang mendengar itu pun langsung berlari sambil tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama Yuuri.

"Your highness! Oh, your highness! Highneeeeeesss…!!"

"Huh… tak adakah yang bisa menghentikan tingkahnya itu?", Gwendal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun segera mengikuti Gunther yang telah berlari secepat kilat.

"Oh, highness… apakah benar hamba tidak bermimpi? Apakah benar ini Baginda Raja Iblis yang selalu hamba nanti-nantikan kedatangannya di setiap malam? Benarkah ini semua, atau hamba hanya berhalusinasi karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Baginda…!!", Gunther menangis sambil memeluk Yuuri erat-erat.

"Gunther… aku… aku tak bisa bernapas…hmph…", Yuuri berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gunther.

"Maafkan hamba, your highness. Hamba terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hati setelah sekian lama berpisah…"

"Tak apa-apa, Gunther. Bagaiman kabarmu? Sepertinya kau tak berubah sama sekali.", Yuuri tersenyum pada Gunther. Gunther yang melihat itu malah menangis makin keras.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Gwendal? Biasanya ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah seramnya.", Yuuri bertanya.

"Tolong hentikan itu Gunther, kau membuat kepalaku pusing.", tiba-tiba saja Gwendal telah berdiri di hadapan Yuuri dengan wajah masamnya yang khas. Namun, saat itu tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dan kerinduannya pada Yuuri. Ia bukan tipe orang yang dapat beramah-tamah dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada orang lain.

"Oh… hai.. Gwe.. Gwendal…!?", Yuuri yang kaget dan takut pun berbicara- dengan terbata-bata.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau harus cukup berguna untuk besok.", Gwendal segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan itu. Kerutan di wajahnya bertambah. Inilah caranya mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan saran Gwendal aku akan beristirahat sebentar dan kemudian baru berkeliling. Sudah lama aku tak melihat keadaan Shinmakoku. Sebaiknya kalian semua juga beristirahat.", Yuuri kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya ketika semua orang sudah keluar. Ia pun merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Keadaan saat itu begitu tenang, padahal peperangan masih akan berlanjut. Yuuri pun mulai berpikir, ia berusaha untuk menemukan jalan agar peperangan dapat dihentikan. Tapi, karena terlalu lelah baru sebentar saja Yuuri sudah tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian Yuuri pun terbangun, saat itu matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Yuuri meregangkan tubuhnya dan mulai melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya Wolfram yang tidur di sampingnya memakai sleeping dress berwarna pink dengan pita merah di tengahnya. Yuuri pun melonjak kaget sehingga membangunkan Wolfram. Sebenarnya Yuuri paling tidak suka bila Wolfram memakai pakaian tersebut dan diam-diam tidur di sebelahnya.

"Whats wrong Yuuri? Kau ini ribut sekali. Baru saja aku tertidur."

"What the hack are you doing in here? It's my room and…", belum sempat Yuuri meneruskan kata-katanya Wolfram sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Do you forget? I'm your fiancée and I don't have a room. Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak lupa! Dasar bodoh!", Wolfram kembali memasang gaya arogannya.

"Yeah, I know, I know…", sepertinya Yuuri sudah ingat namun masih belum merelakan keadaan itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidur sesore ini? Aku kan tadi tertidur."

"Dasar! Masih saja bodoh seperti dulu! Apa kau tidak senang bila tunanganmu menemanimu tidur?", Wolfram terlihat kesal.

"Hmmm, itu tak terpikirkan olehku…"

"Dasar kau otak udang! Memang susah memiliki seorang Raja yang otak udang sepertimu!", Wolfram menarik leher Yuuri dengan tangannya. Saat itu terjadi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yuuri diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Maaf mengganggu, Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Raja Iblis sedang ditunggu di ruang makan segera.", suara tersebut menyusul setelsh ketukan pintu tadi.

"Katakan aku akan segera datang!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

"Huh, memang susah punya Raja Iblis sepertimu! Bukannya berkeliling untuk menyapa, malah tidur di sini!"

"Kau sendiri juga ikut-ikutan tidur di sini kan! Sudah, aku akan segera ke ruang makan!", Yuuri pun segera pergi meninggalkan Wolfram yang berteriak-teriak padanya.

Di ruang makan terlihat Konrad, Gwendal, Gunther, Anissina, Greta, dan… Lady Celi yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Your majesty, kau tetap saja imut, ya! Kali ini kau pasti menerima ajakan kencanku, kan? Aku sudah lama menunggumu, lho!", dengan gayanya yang khas Lady Celi memeluk Yuuri.

"Sampai kapan anda akan menggoda dan menggangu your highness seperti ini? Perbuatan ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Lepaskan Baginda Raja Iblis!", Gunther tidak terima dengan perbuatan Lady Celi dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuri.

"Yuuri!! Greta juga ingin dipeluk Yuuri!", kali ini Greta juga ikut memperebutkan Yuuri. Yuuri hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Wolfram? Biasanya dia yang paling ribut kalau Yuuri dipeluk oleh orang lain.", Anissina mengingatkan semua orang tentang ketidakhadiran Wolfram.

"Tadi sih dia ada di kamarku. Katanya ingin ganti baju sebentar lalu akan langsung ikut makan bersama kita.", Yuuri terlihat sedikit bingung. Tak biasanya Wolfram membiarkannya pergi tanpa didampingi olenya.

"Yuuri, Greta kangen sekali. Kenapa Yuuri pergi sangat lama?", suara Greta membangunkan Yuuri dari lamunannya.

"Maaf ya, Greta. Aku tak akan pergi lagi, tenang saja!", Yuuri memeluk erat anak angkatnya itu. Ia juga merasa sangat rindu dengan Greta.

"Kenapa Yuuri tidak memberitahu Greta kalau Yuuri sudah pulang?", Greta kembali bertanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tadi siang aku melihatmu tidur sangat nyenyak jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu."

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan.", seperti biasa Gwendal berkata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku akan memanggil Wolfram terlebih dahulu.", Konrad segera beranjak dari meja makan.

Sebenarnya Konrad cukup kahwatir dengan keadaan Wolfram. Tak biasanya Wolfram membiarkan Yuuri pergi sendiri. Tak biasanya ia melewatkan maka malam seperti ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sepertinya terjadi. Lorong istana terasa begitu sepi, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar Yuuri. Dilihatnya pakaian biru tua Wolfram tergeletak di tempat tidur, di sampingnya trgeletak pedang Wolfram. Ia kemudian segera mencari adiknya di kamar mandi. Hasilnya nihil, kamar mandi terasa begitu kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Wolfram. Ia pun berpikir sejenak, tak mungkin Wolfram akan berkeliaran dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian tidur. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia berlari melihat ruangan-ruangan di sekitar kamar tersebut, namun Wolfram tetap tak terlihat. Ia kemudian segera berlari menuju ruang makan, jantungnya terasa berdetak makin kencang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat kebingungan, tidak seperti Konrad yang biasanya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Pikiran-pikiran dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk pun terus menghantuinya.

duh… Wolfram ke mana ya… kok tiba-tiba ngilang gitu sih… Cuma pake sleeping dress lagi… kira-kira gimana ya reaksinya Yuuri?

Oww, ya, gw sneng banget coz bentar lagi kyou kara maou season 2 ditayangin d animax!! Duh, snengnya….. bagi para penggemar kyou kara maou di Indonesia jangan lupa nonton ya…. Jangan lupa juga ngereview lho……

Chap ni gw persembahkan buat tmen2 XI IPA 5…. Kapan-kapan pergi bareng lagi yuuuukssss……..

5


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

"Move on"

"Gwendal! Wolfram… dia… menghilang!!", Konrad mengucapkannya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Wolfram bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa kau sudah memastikannya?", kekhawatiran Gwendal juga terlihat dari raut wajahnya karena ia tahu Konrad tak akan sekacau itu bila tidak ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi.

"Dia masih memakai baju tidurnya, dia juga tidak membawa pedangnya. Aku telah mencarinya di sekeliling kamar Baginda tapi tidak ada."

"Baiklah. Pengawal, siapkan tim khusus dan cari Wolfram di luar maupun di dalam istana!", Gwendal memerintah dengan cepat. Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan pun terdiam.

"Aku akan memimpin pencarian di luar istana.", Konrad segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ke mana sebenarnya dia… Aku akan mencarinya!", Yuuri berkata seraya berlari.

"Your highness! Lebih baik kita tunggu dulu kabar dari para pengawal. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.", Gunther berusaha menenangkan Yuuri.

"Tapi…"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gunther. Biarlah kita tunggu sebentar untuk memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.", kali ini Anissina ikut berkomentar.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pengawal menghadap, ia membawa secarik kertas, wajahnya terlihat sangat sangat pucat. Ia kemudian membacakan tulisan di dalam kertas tersebut.

"What was that? Apa-apaan itu? Karena Wolfram adalah tunanganku makanya mereka menculik dan menyandera Wolfram?", Yuuri terlihat sangat kesal.

"Cih, sungguh tindakan yang pengecut!", Gwendal meremas kertas tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Wolfram…", Lady Celi hanya dapat mengucapkannya. Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan putra ketiganya tersebut.

"Mereka mengancam Baginda Raja Iblis agar menyerahkan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa tunangannya. Perbuatan yang memanfaatkan cinta suci sepasang kekasih untuk keuntungan pribadi seperti itu sungguh tak dapat kumaafkan!", Gunther ikut menyatakan kemarahannya secara berlebihan seperti biasanya.

"Aku akan mencarinya! Aku akan menyerahkan diri!", tiba-tiba saja Yuuri berkata seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi… your highness…"

"Baiklah! Pengawal, siapkan rombongan! Kita akan pergi mencari Wolfram!", tiba-tiba saja Gwendal memberi perintah.

"Gwendal… apa yang kau…". Gunther berusaha mencegah Gwendal.

"Bukankah ini perintah dari Baginda Raja Iblis? Oh, ya lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja sebagai wakilku."

"Tapi…", Gunther tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Gwendal telah beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Yuuri pun sempat tidak percaya untuk beberapa saat. Tidak biasanya Gwendal menyetujui apa yang direncanakannya.

"Yuuri, apakah kau akan pergi lagi? Bukankah kau sudah janji tidak akan pergi lagi?", suara Greta terdengar sangat sedih.

"Aku pergi hanya sebentar. Bukankah Greta juga sedih bila Wolfram tidak ditemukan?", dengan lembut Yuuri berbicara pada Greta.

"Tapi, apakah kau mau berjanji akan pulang cepat-cepat?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan pulang cepat dengan membawa serta Wolfram bersamaku.", Yuuri kemudian memeluk Greta dan beranjak pergi.

Di suatu ruangan yang gelap dan berdebu…

"Di mana aku? Yuuri!", Wolfram terbangun. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Ia kemudian teringat akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Saat itu ia berniat ingin mengganti bajunya. Namun kemudian ia dibekap dari belakang oleh seseorang dan ia jatuh pingsan. Ia memegani kepalanya yang masih terasa sangat pening. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia disekap di sebuah penjara bawah tanah karena ruangan tersebut begitu lembap dan berdebu. Di dinding selnya ditanamkan permata sehingga membuat bangsa Iblis sepertinya lemah. Tangan dan kakinya dipasangi rantai yang besar dan berat sehingga ia tak sanggup bergerak.

"HEI… ORANG-ORANG PENGECUT! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU DAN HADAPI AKU!", Wolfram berteriak dengan sisa tenaganya yang terakhir.

"Hai, pretty boy… lebih baik kau diam saja! Kami tahu kau sudah tidak berdaya! Pantas Raja Iblis betah bersembunyi, ternyata tunangannya semenawan ini! Hahahahaha…..!!", para pengawal tersebut tertawa setelah mengejek Wolfram dan segera meninggalkannya.

"HAI!! KEMBALI KAU PARA PENGECUT!! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN!!", Wolfram kembali berteriak hingga suaranya hampir habis. Ia menyesali dirinya yang tak berdaya dan tak berguna. Ia hanya menyusahkan Yuuri dan kakak-kakaknya, pikirnya. Tapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha untuk kabur, ia tak akan bisa kabur. Karena kekuatan permata benar-benar telah melemahkannya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menculik Wolfram?", Yuuri memulai pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan.

"Sepertinya ini ulah Shimaron Besar karena merekalah yang selama ini memang mengincarmu dan paling berambisi untuk melenyapkan Shinmakoku.", Gwendal menjawabnya dengan datar. Sepertinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Wolfram.

"Di mana tempat mereka menyembunyikan Wolfram? Bukankah tak tercantum dalam surat?"

"Aku tahu. Mereka pasti menyekapnya di benteng perbatasan karena hanya tempat itulah yang paling strategis untuk tempat pertukaran."

"Hey, Gwendal…"

"Ada apa?", Gwendal berbalik menatap Yuuri dengan tajam.

"Aku pasti menyelamatkan Wolfram.", Yuuri tersenyum pada Gwendal.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu bertindak konyol seperti biasanya.", Gwendal sempat tertegun atas sikap Yuuri.

"…", Yuuri hanya tersenyum. Seperti Gwendal yang biasanya, pikirnya.

Yuuri, Gwendal, beserta prajuritnya berjalan menuju perbatasan Shinmakoku. Di tangah jalan mereka bertemu dengan Konrad. Ternyata Konrad telah menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Wolfram. Dugaan Gwendal tepat, Wolfram disekap di benteng perbatasan. Konrad melihat penjagaan yang sangat ketat, tidak seperti biasanya. Di sana juga ada Raja Shimaron Besar. Dengan fakta-fakta tersebut maka Konrad menyimpulkan kalau Wolfram disekap di tempat tersebut.

"Konrad, kau ikuti aku dari belakang dengan prajuritmu. Kita harus menjaga Baginda Raja Iblis. Ada kemungkinan mereka akn berbuat licik kembali.", Gwendal mulai menyusun strategi.

"Baik!"

Matahari telah terbit ketika mereka sampai di dekat perbatasan. Mereka tinggal melewati satu bukit lagi untuk sampai di benteng tersebut. Gwendal dan Konrad memutuskan untuk menunggu malam tiba sebelum mereka menyusup ke dalam benteng tersebut. Lagipula mereka harus beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka hadapi. Sebenarnya Yuuri tidak mau menunggu-nunggu lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mengbhukum orang yang telah banyak menyengsarakan rakyat, orang yang menurutnya tidak memiliki rasa perikemanusiaan walaupun ia manusia, orang yang sangat ia benci, Raja Shimaron Besar.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya. Aku pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkannya.", Yuuri mencoba berbicara pada Konrad yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam di bawah pohon.

"Ya, saat pertama kali melihatnya yaitu saat ia lahir, aku mendekapnya. Aku sangat senang bisa memiliki adik seperti dia.", mata Konrad terlihat begitu bercahaya saat menceritakannya. Konrad memang sangat menyayangi Wolfram.

"Ya, walaupun aku kadang merasa bosan diikuti terus olehnya namun sekarang aku jadi merasa aneh bila tak bersamanya."

"Itulah caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu.", Konrad tersenyum pada Yuuri. Yuuri bersyukur karena Konrad dapat kembali tersenyum.

Ketika malam tiba, rombongan Shinmakoku bersiap-siap untuk menyusup ke dalam benteng perbatasan. Sebagian prajurit mengikuti Gwendal, Konrad dan Yuuri. Sedangkan sebagian lagi berjaga-jaga di belakang bukit. Mereka yang menyusup ke dalam benteng memanfaatkan tempat yang berbukit dan gelap sebagai pintu masuk, untungnya Gunther mengetahui adanya pintu rahasia tersebut. Dari segi persiapan dan pengetahuan, dapat dipastikan kalau mereka akan berhasil menyusup ke dalam benteng tersebut. Namun, ada satu ganjalan di hati Yuuri. Mereka belum tahu di mana Wolfram disekap. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus memeriksa ke setiap bagian benteng tersebut yang berarti akan memperbesar kemungkinan untuk mereka dapat ditangkap. Tadinya Konrad, Gwendal dan Gunther melarang Yuuri untuk ikut menyusup namun seperti biasa Yuuri bersikeras untuk mengikuti misi ini.

Konrad terlihat agak sedikit bingung, ia menjadi agak tak tenang. Ia menoleh pada Gwendal, sepertinya Gwendal juga mengetahui dan merasakan kebingungan yang sama dengan Konrad. Namun, sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mempermasalahkannya dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Mereka semua masuk secara perlahan. Sementara para prajurit yang mereka bawa menunggu mereka di pintu rahasia tersebut. Mereka berjalan perlahan, mengelabui beberapa pengawal Shimaron Besar dan akhirnya berhasil masuk ke ruang tengah benteng. Ruangan tersebut adalah tempat pusat pengendali benteng serta tempat paling cocok untuk mencari infoermasi tentang keberadaan Wolfram.

"Konrad, carilah berkas-berkas atau data-data yang mungkin dapat menjadi petunjuk keberadaan Wolfram. Aku akan mencoba mencari-cari di ruangan lain di sekitar sini. Ingat, waktu kita tak banyak.", Gwendal berkata dengan sangat perlahan.

"Baik. Aku dan Baginda akn tetap di sini mencari petunjuk."

"Kira-kira di mana tempatnya, ya. Apakah di sini tersimpan peta tempat Wolfram disekap? Kau tahu, seperti peta harta karun.", Yuuri mencoba mengajak Konrad berbicara.

"Saya rasa yang seperti itu tidak ada, your majesty.", Konrad menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalau ada hal seperti itu tentu ini akan menjadi petualangan yang mengasyikkan."

Yuuri pun berkeliling ruangan tersebut untuk mencari petunjuk selagi Konrad mencari data-data dan tempat penyekapan Wolfram. Kemudian perhatiannya pun tertuju pada sebuah pintu menuju ruangan lain, pintu itu setengah terbuka. Ia pun sempat berpikir. Bukankah Gwendal telah memeriksa semua pintu dan semuanya terkunci? Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan pintu itu, pikirnya. Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut gelap gulita, hanya ada sedikit cahaya menerangi tempat-tempat tertentu. Dari kejauhan Yuuri pun melihat sebuah sleeping dress berwarna pink dengan pita merah di tengahnya. Ia pun tertegun ketika menyadari bahwa pakaian tersebut adalah milik Wolfram. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mencari tahu.

"Wolfram… apakah kau ada di sini?", Yuuri memanggil-manggil Wolfram. Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk ruangan tersebut tertutup. Yuuri yang kaget segera berlari ke arah pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi, semua usahanya sia-sia karena pintu itu terkunci rapat.

"Konrad! Kau dengar aku!? Aku terkunci di sini, bisakah kau tolong aku!!", Yuuri berusaha untuk memanggil Konrad untuk menolongnya. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia karena tak terdengar apapun dari luar dan pintu itu pun masih terkunci rapat. Tiba-tiba saja Yuuri merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Perlahan-lahan pun ia pingsan di tempat itu. Seseorang kemudian menggendongnya ke sebuah ruang aula yang sangat besar. Di dalam ruang aula tersebut terdapat beberapa ruangan kaca yang terpisah-pisah di pojok-pojok ruangan. Di tengah ruang aula tersebut terdapat meja batu yang cukup besar. Ia dimasukkan ke salah satu ruang kaca tersebut. Cukup lama Yuuri tak sadarkan diri hingga ia akhirnya terbangun.

"Di mana aku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku di dalam sini? Di mana Wolfram? LEPASKAN AKU!", Yuuri berteriak ketika tahu di hadapannya sedang berdiri Raja Shimaron Besar, Raja Belar. Ia pun menyadari kalau ia sedang terkurung di dalam sebuah ruangan kaca.

"Oh, rupanya sangBaginda Raja Iblis telah bangun dari tidurnya. Kau ingin bertemu dengan tunanganmu? Baiklah, kau akan kupertemukan dengannya.", Raja Belar menyeringai, sebuah seringai ejekan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan kau…", belum sempat Yuuri meneruskan kalimatnya, matanya telah tertuju pada seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri yang dibawa ke ruangan tersebut dengan tubuh penuh darah dan luka-luka memar.

"Wolfram!"

"Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku karena selain mendapatkan Baginda Raja Iblis aku juga mendapatkan bonus tunangannya yang amat sangat berguna untuk mencapai tujuanku.", Raja Belar tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu? Mencapai tujuanmu?", Yuuri terlihat kebingungan juga merasakan khawatir yang amat sangat.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan dunia ini dan membangun dunia baru."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…"

huwaaa……..!!

Wolfram mau di apain ya……… ada yang bisa nebak ga………….

Trus Yuuri kok dikurung di dalaem ruang kaca ya?? Apa maksudnya sih??

Hehehe…. Kalo mau tahu tunggu ja chap selanjutnya…………..

Oh ya kalo yang tahu tempat bwt bli DVD or VCD anime KYOU KARA MAOU SEASON 2 plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bgt kasih tau gw…………………..

Soalnya akhir2 ni gw sibuk banget jadi kayaknya ga bakal sempet nonton….

Hiks…hiks…hiks…

Yawd dech…. Mpe ktemu d chap selanjutnya yawph………

Jgn lupa ngereview lho…………

5


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

"Heart"

"Ternyata kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya. Padahal aku telah memberimu banyak petunjuk. Putra ketiga dari Shinmakoku sangat berguna untukku.", Raja Belar tersenyum sinis pada Yuuri.

"…", Yuuri hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang masih kebingungan.

"Baiklah, kau akan kuberi petunjuk terakhir. Sekarang ini aku telah memiliki 'kotak'! bagaimana, kau tahu?"

"Tidak…!! Jangan-jangan kau…", Yuuri terbelalak, sepertinya ia telah menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia takutkan selama ini.

"Ya! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku akan menggunakan jantungnya untuk membuka kotak keempat dank au akan menyaksikannya sendiri! HAHAHAHA…..!!", Raja Belar tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI! WOLFRAM!! BUKA MATAMU, AKU MOHON!!", Yuuri berteriak berusaha mencegahnya.

"Jangan harap dia akan membuka matanya. Ia sudah tidak berdaya karena permata-permata itu dan tentunya dengan sedikit sentuhan cambuk dan racun."

"KAU!! Kau mengaku sebagai bangsa manusia yang ingin menghabisi bangsa Iblis yang menurutmu jahat. Tapi… JUSTRU KAULAH YANG SEPERTI IBLIS!!", Yuuri kembali berteriak meluapkan amarahnya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan Raja Belar. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya kekuatannya tidak dapat keluar entah karena apa. Ia terus berusaha namun tetap saja kekuatannya tidak mau keluar juga.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin mengeluarkan kekuatanmu? Sayang sekali Raja Iblis kita yang hebat tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Itu semua karena ruangan kaca tersebut terbuat dari permata yang telah diolah dan juga telah dipenuhi berbagai mantera dan ajian dari pengguna mantera dan ajian di seluruh dunia. Ditambah lagi kau yang sudah lama tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu. Ruangan kaca itu akan menjadi belenggu yang sangat sempurna.", Raja Belar menatap Yuuri dengan tatapan mengejek.

"SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!", Yuuri memukul-mukul ruangan kaca tersebut berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak berguna dan tak berdaya.

"Kau sekarang hanya bisa menjadi pajangan di sana. Lumayan untuk menambah koleksiku, lagipula ini adalah koleksi spesial karena kau adalah Baginda Raja Iblis yang termahsyur yang selama ini menjadi incaran banyak orang."

"JANGAN HARAP!! AKU AKAN MELEPASKAN BELENGGU INI SECEPATNYA!!", seberapa keras pun Yuuri berusaha ia tetaptidak dapat menghancurkan ruang kaca tersebut, tubuhnya malah semakin terluka dan melemah.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang aula tersebut terbuka dan terlihatlah Gwendal dan Konrad digiring untuk memasuki ruangan-ruangan kaca lainnya. Gwendal dan Konrad pun terlihat tak berdaya. Sepertinya aksi Shimaron Besar kali ini benar-benar telah melumpuhkan ketiga bersaudara itu. Mereka tak menyangka mereka dapat terjebak dalam situasi ini.

"Konrad…Gwendal…Bagaimana bisa…", Yuuri hanya bisa mematung. Kalau tadi ia masih bisa berharap pada mereka berdua namun sekarang ia seperti kehilangan harapan, matanya terlihat kosong.

"Well, well… akhirnya ruangan ini lebih mirip dengan reuni keluarga! Baiklah, mari kita segera mulai pertunjukkan utama hari ini. Cepat baringkan ia di meja tersebut!", Raja Belar memerintahkan untuk membaringkan tubuh Wolfram di atas meja di tengah aula tersebut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Wolfram yang sudah benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan… Wolfram…", Konrad hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan dengan tubuh yang lemah. Sementara itu Gwendal juga hanya bisa menatap dengan tajam dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat sangat serius, keringat membasahi dahinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Raja Belar menarik pedangnya dan menaruhnya tepat di dada Wolfram. Sepertinya ia akan memulai untuk mengambil jantung Wolfram di depan kakak-kakaknya dan tunangannya sang Raja Iblis. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"TIDAK!! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!! DASAR MANUSIA IBLIS!! AKU TAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!!", Yuuri berteriak pada Belar. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan air matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya. Seketika ia menjadi lemas, ia menyesali ketidakberdayaan dan ketidakbergunaannya.

"HAI, MANUSIA RENDAH! APA YANG AKN KAU LAKUKAN?", kali ini Gwendal ikut berteriak.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa memberitahu para putra Shinmakoku tentang rencanaku. Lebih baik kalian tanyakan saja pada Baginda Raja Iblismu yang terhormat dan termahsyur.", Raja Belar tersenyum sinis dan dengan mata tajam penuh kebencian menatap Yuuri. Seketika itu pula Gwendal dan Konrad menatap Yuuri, menanti jawaban.

"Dia… memiliki… 'kotak' itu… dan jantung Wolfram…akan…", Yuuri tertunduk, sepertinya ia tak dapat meneruskan lagi kata-katanya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin…", Konrad pun ikut tertunduk lemas.

"Sudahlah, akhiri saja rapat keluarga kalian. Aku akan memulai pertunjukkannya. Akan kupastikan kalian menikmatinya.", kemudian Raja Belar menekan pedangnya pada dada Wolfram. Darah mengalir dari dadanya, Yuuri menyaksikannya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Tekanan pedang makin diperdalam, darah yang mengalir dari dada Wolfram semakin banyak. Wolfram hanya dapat mengerang kesakitan. Teriakan Wolfram bagaikan cambuk bagi Yuuri, membuat dirinya tak terkontrol dan hampir gila. Membekaskan rasa perih di hatinya.

"AAAAAARRRRRGHHHH……………….!!", teriakan Wolfram makin keras, darah yang mengalir pun makin banyak. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kehabisa darah.

"HENTIKAN ITU!! AKU MOHON!! AKU MENYERAH PADAMU, TOLONG HENTIKAN ITU!!", Yuuri memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Huh, coba saja kalau kau bisa! HAHAHAHA….!!", Raja Shimaron Besar sepertinya menikmati penderitaan Yuuri. Yuuri pun terjatuh lemas.

"Hey, Shibuya! Apakah kau hanya mau berdiam diri di sana? Tidakkah kau mau membantu kami? Ayolah, jangan hanya menghabiskan air matamu di sana.", tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakang Yuuri, suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Muraken?! Bagaimana bisa…", Yuuri terlihat sangat kaget dan bingung.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita selamatkan Wolfram!", Ken segera membawa Yuuri keluar dari ruangan kaca tersebut, namun Yuuri terlihat sudah sangat lemah.

Aula tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh prajurit Shinmakoku. Seluruh prajurit Shimaron Besar telah dikalahkan. Ini semua berkat Gunther yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan. Ken pun ikut menyusul ke tempat Gunther sesampainya ia di Shinmakoku sehingga prajurit yang dikerahkan bertambah banyak dan dapat mengalahkan prajurit-prajurit Shimaron Besar. Gwendal dan Konrad pun berhasil dilepaskan. Namun, masih ada satu masalah lagi. Wolfram belum terlepas dari cengkeraman Raja Belar yang licik.

"Bagus sekali, dengan begini terasa lebih seru dan mengasyikkan. Bila kalian semua maju selangkah saja maka nyawanya akan melayang!", Raja Belar berkata sambil menghunuskan pedang ke leher Wolfram. Mereka semua kebingungan karena darah Wolfram tak mau berhenti mengalir. Bila itu terus terjadi maka Wolfram akan benar-benar kehabisan darah. Tubuh Wolfram pun terlihat semakin memucat. Namun, bila mereka mendekati Raja Belar maka mungkin Wolfram akan terbunuh saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, Yuuri! Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatan padamu. Aku harap ini akan berguna.", Ken berbisik pada Yuuri yang terkulai di lantai. Kemudian ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru dari tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Yuuri dengan kedua tangannya yang bersinar itu. Tubuh Yuuri yang tadinya lemas perlahan-lahan mulai membaik dan akhirnya segar kembali. Yuuri pun bangkit perlahan-lahan, menatap Raja Shimaron Besar dengan segala kemarahannya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan manusia sepertimu yang memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan untuk mencapai kemenangan dan dengan liciknya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. Aku tidak akan memaafkan itu. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!", tubuh Yuuri dikelilingi oleh cahaya biru. Rambut hitamnya memanjang, sorot matanya tajam berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan, sepertinya ia sangat marah. Suaranya berubah menjadi lebih rendah.

naahhh… bagian yang ini gw paling suka coz si Yuuri yang udah bner2 jd raja iblis tuh krenz banget…. Gw jd suka banget….

Para penggemar kyou kara maou pasti udh tau donk apa yang terjadi nanti………

Tapi di chap selanjutnya bakal ada kejutan dari si Ken lhoooo………

Suerrr deh ga booong (lebay)

Chapini gw persembahkan buat ketua lebay yang udah gw bikin kesel gara2 gw malez ikut rapat dan kabur 2 kalidari rapat. Belom lagi kalo gw suka kabur dari ngumpul2 J-Club. Pokoknya untuk ketua lebay maav banget ya……….

Oyawph… jangan lp review ya….

4


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

"Muraken"

Seketika itu juga angin kencang berhembus, ruangan-ruangan kaca tersebut pecah dan pecahan tersebut berlari menuju Raja Belar. Tubuh Wolfram dan semua orang yang ada di situ kecuali Raja Belar terlihat terlindung oleh sebuah sinar biru. Tubuh mereka mengambang di udara. Raja Belar yang tak terlindungi apa-apa pun berlari ketakutan mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun, semua pintu telah terkunci dengan kuat."Normally, it's not my nature to threaten or kill, but I won't have any pity this time. I'll send you down a path of evil to make your own hell!" Yuuri mengangkat tangannya memberi perintah pada pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut untuk menyerang Raja Belar. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu menusuk tubuh Raja Belar bertubi-tubi. Darah segar tersembur ke segala arah, memberi warna baru pada dinding-dinding aula yang tua tersebut. Menjadi kesaksian atas kemarahan Baginda Raja Iblis, Yuuri Shibuya.

"Justice be done!" Yuuri mengucapkannya dengan mantap. Semua orang perlahan-lahan mulai diturunkan kembali ke atas tanah, angin kencang perlahan reda. Sinar pelindung pun hilang. Semua orang terpana atas perbuatan Yuuri, termasuk orang-orang Shinmakoku. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Yuuri memberikan hukuman yang begitu kejam. Itu menjadi bukti betapa marahnya Yuuri dan betapa terlukanya Yuuri oleh perbuatan Raja Belar.

"…" Yuuri hanya terdiam dengan tubuh masih dikelilingi cahaya. Ia terus tertunduk. Namun, perlahan-lahan cahaya itu menghilang. Yuuri pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Seperti biasa Konrad dengan sigap menangkap Yuuri.

"Your majesty…", terlihat semburat kesedihan di wajah Konrad.

"Your highness…", Gunther langsung menghampiri Yuuri.

"Tangkap seluruh prajurit Shimaron Besar yang tersisa dan bawa mayat itu, kita akan pulang malam ini juga!", Gwendal kembali memerintah, tapi kali ini suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Yozak, panggil para petugas medis, rawat Wolfram! Lalu segeralah bawa pulang!", Ken juga segera mengambil tindakan cepat. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri Konrad dan Gunther.

"Lebih baik kita segera bawa ia keluar dan pulang. Jangan sampai Baginda melihat semua ini. Ia akan semakin terpukul.", Ken menatap Konrad dan Gunther.

"Baiklah! Gunther, jaga Baginda. Aku akan menyiapkan kepulangan Baginda secepatnya." Konrad beranjak meninggalkan aula.

"Your highness…", Gunther kembali memandangi wajah Yuuri dengan cemas.

Malam itu, seluruh rombongan Shinmakoku berjalan pulang ke Shinmakoku. Mereka membawa tawanan, prajurit-prajurit Shimaron Besar. Wolfram pun dapat terselamatkan walaupun terluka sangat parah dan tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"WOLFRAM!!", Yuuri terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah cemas. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Syukurlah, aku masih berada di Shinmakoku…", ia berujar lega. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Dilihatnya badannya yang penuh perban dan memar. Ia pun segera teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Jadi… itu bukan mimpi…", Yuuri tertunduk sedih.

"Wolfram…!?", tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Wolfram. Ia segera berlari ke luar kamarnya untuk mencari tahu keadaan Wolfram.

"Your majesty?! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Lebih baik Anda beristirahat di dalam kamar.", Yuuri bertemu Konrad di koridor.

"Wolfram… di mana wolfram? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?", Yuuri bertanya dengan sangat cemas.

"Tenang saja, your majesty. Sekarang Wolfram sedang berada di ruang perawatan. Saya yakin dia akan segera sembuh dan sehat kembali. Ia prajurit yang kuat."

"Konrad, tolong antarkan aku ke sana sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah, mari saya antarkan, your majesty." Seperti biasa Konrad tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya yang lembut. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju ruang perawatan.

Sesampainya di san terlihat Wolfram yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya pun penuh dengan luka memar. Wolfram terlihat sangat tak berdaya. Yuuri yang melihatnya pun terus tertunduk.

"Gara-gara aku… semua gara-gara aku… maafkan aku… seandainya saja… you are not my fiancée…", Yuuri mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua..", Yuuri tetap tertuduk. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan.

"Wolfram… I'm sorry, I always hurt you... I'm sorry I can't save you…", tak terasa air mata menetes di pipi Yuuri. Perlahan-lahan ia menggenggam tangan Wolfram, tangannya terasa amat dingin dan lemah. Air mata Yuuri semakin deras mengalir. Kini ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia terisak di samping Wolfram sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan tersebut, mendengarkan tiap patah kata yang Yuuri ucapkan.

"Shibuya… tenang saja, aku akan menghentikan semua ini dan menghentikan penderitaan kalian berdua…", orang tersebut bergumam sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan di awalnya, namun aku yakin kau akan terbiasa nantinya. Ini semua demi kebaikan semuanya.", orang itu kembali tersenyum.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Baginda seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Baginda memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi orang yang ia cintai? Cinta seperti itu sungguh cinta yang murni…", Gunther lagi-lagi khawatir tanpa alas an yang jelas.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan yang tidak perlu. Lagipula sebodoh-bodohnya ia, Baginda tidak akan berbuat seperti itu.", lagi-lagi Gwendal merusak imajinasi dan khayalan Gunther.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang berkorban demi cinta!"

"Sudahlah, Gunther. Benar yang dikatakan Gwendal. Aku yakin your majesty akan baik-baik saja.", Konrad ikut menenangkan Gunther.

"Walaupun kalian berdua bicara seperti itu tapi hati ini tetap saja tidak tenang memikirkan Baginda Raja Iblis. Kalian tidak akan dapat merasakannya, rasa cemas dan cinta yang begitu besar untuk Baginda Raja Iblis… lama-kelamaan mungkin aku bisa terbunuh karenanya…"

"Tolong jangan bersikap berlebihan lagi seperti itu. Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu!", kerutan di dahi Gwendal mulai terlihat lagi.

"Kalau kau begitu cemas, mengapa tak kau susul saja Baginda di ruang perawatan. Mungkin ia sudah selesai berbicara pada Wolfram.", Konrad berusaha memberikan saran kepada Gunther.

"Ide bagus, Konrad. Aku akan segera menemui Baginda… you highness… hamba datang…", Gunther segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dasar! Orang itu…!!", Gwendal kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Konrad hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu semua.

Yuuri masih saja menggenggam tangan Wolfram. Ia tak mau melepaskannya sedikit pun, ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Wolfram. Ia juga sangat menyesal telah melupakannya begitu lama. Membuat Wolfram dan rakyat Shinmakoku menderita. Ia menyesali semua perbuatannya, semua ketidakberdayaannya. Air matanya menetes, mengenai tangan Wolfram. Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam genggamannya terpancar sinar biru. Sinar itu makin lama makin besar. Perlahan-lahan luka-luka dan memar-memar di tubuh Wolfram menghilang. Yuuri yang tak menyadari kejadian itu pun terus terisak dan menunduk sambil terus menggenggam tangan Wolfram.

"Why? Why… you? Why… not me? I hurt you again…", Yuuri masih saja tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"They won't want to take your life away because you're too good-looking to kill. What a wimp.", tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Yuuri.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"Wolfram!? Thanks God, untung kau cepat sadar!", Yuuri akhirnya tersadar bahwa Wolfram sudah siuman. Ia pun segela melepaskan genggamannya, wajahnya memerah. Wolfram yang tersadar pun ikut memerah wajahnya.

"What a wimp! Mana ada Raja Iblis yang menangis sepertimu! Benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan!", Wolfram berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil yang lainnya. Daripada aku mesti mendengarkan omonganmu!", Yuuri beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Whoa…!! Muraken?! Sedang apa kau di depan pintu?", ketika Yuuri membuka pintu, Yuuri dikagetkan oleh Ken yang berada tepat di depan pintu perawatan.

"Hmm, aku takut mengganggumu makanya aku menunggu di luar.", Ken tersenyum pada Yuuri.

"Ada perlu apa? Apa kau juga mau menjenguk Wolfram? Kebetulan sekali, ia baru saja sadar."

"Tidak. Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ini sangat mendesak…", tiba-tiba saja wajah Ken berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Tapi… aku ingin memberitahu yang lainnya kalau Wolfram sudah sadar."

"Your highness…!! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Hamba sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda!!", seperti biasa Gunther langsung memeluk Yuuri.

"Lagi-lagi kau khawatir yang berlebihan ya, Gunther.", Ken tersenyum pada Gunther.

"Yang Mulia Daikenja, maaf hamba tak menyadari kehadiran yang mulia!", Gunther segera memberi hormat pada Ken.

"Tak apa-apa. Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Tolong beritahu yang lainnya kalau Wolfram telah siuman. Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Baginda Raja Iblis. Tolong, ya!"

"Baik! Perintah yang mulia Daikenja akan segera saya laksanakan.", Gunther segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Wajahnya memerah. Gunther memang pecinta hitam ganda seperti Yuuri dan Ken.

"Baiklah! Sekarang tak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Mari ikut aku.", Ken mengajak Yuuri menuju ruangannya. Yuuri pun terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa Ken terlihat begitu serius. Terakhir kali Yuuri melihat ekspresi seperti itu adalah saat Ken akan mengembalikan ingatannya sebagai Raja Iblis. Tentulah hal yang ingin disampaikannya kali ini tak kalah penting, pikir Yuuri.

"Duduklah! Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku.", Ken mempersilakan Yuuri duduk sambil memandangnya deangan tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan? Santailah sedikit!"

"Aku ingin kau berjanji tidak akan berkomentar apapun sebelum aku selesai berbicara! Berjanjilah!"

"Baiklah, sekarang katakana apa yang akan kau bicarakan!, Yuuri terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau… Harus melepaskan Wolfram…", Ken menundukkan kepalanya.

"What do you mean!?"

"Kau harus memutuskan hubungan pertunanganmu dengan Wolfram! Dan kau juga harus…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!", Yuuri memotong pembicaraan Ken.

"Kau sudah berjanji…", Ken berusaha mengingatkan Yuuri.

"Baiklah, cepat teruskan perkataanmu tadi. Aku harus apa?", Yuuri memperhatikan Ken dengan seksama, menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Ken.

"Kau harus bertunangan denganku…"

"What was that? Why…?!", Yuuri tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Yuuri bertanya-tanya apa maksud sebenarnya Ken mengatakan hal itu. Sementara itu Ken tersenyum ganjil pada Yuuri…



huuuahhhh… akhirnya selesai juga…

oh ya, berhubung gw itu orang yang sangat amat malas makanya gw juga ga bikin disclaimer…… hehehe……. Map deh, bawaan dari orok……… .

oh iya, kemaren tuh gw nonton kyou kara maou season 2 truz gw liat si Shori, kakaknya Yuuri… cakep juga ya… hitam ganda juga lagi… kalo si Gunther liat gimana ya, secara dia tuh pecinta hitam ganda….

udah ah capek….. hehehe…

jangan lupa review yaa………………..

5


End file.
